


Of Flour Fights and Sugar Smooches

by ConsultingWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery!AU, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, post series!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriter/pseuds/ConsultingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a miracle they hadn't killed each other trying to open a bakery together, but who says you can't have a food fight?</p>
<p>
  <i>“You look like a skunk!” Hinata snorted out before doubling over with the force of his laughter.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The sound that left Kageyama’s throat was almost a roar and before Hinata could react he heard the sound of an egg cracking. His laughter turned to shrieks as cool egg yolk oozed through his hair and down his forehead. </i>
</p>
<p>#103's gift for the Kagehina Exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Flour Fights and Sugar Smooches

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my contribution to the 2015 Kagehina Exchange
> 
> To 103: I really hope you like this!

It really was an accident, dropping the flour. One minute Hinata was pulling a fresh bag out of the cabinets and the next it was slipping from his fingers and hitting the floor. Flour exploded from the thin paper like a mini-mushroom cloud, it coated the floor, the counters, Hinata, and Kageyama.

His eyes had shut on reflex when the bag burst so he never saw the thunderous look on the darker haired man’s face or the way that his hand raised ominously; which is why he was so startled when a large hand clamped down on his head and started to squeeze.

“Clumsy dumbass,” Kageyama growled, hand tightening like a vice.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Hinata whined, “Let go bastard, that hurts!”

The decision to open a small café had been a bizarre one to the people who knew them and the decision to open it together had been even more so. But they had been partners for so long that when Hinata had approached Kageyama, a business major, shortly before their graduation from university with the idea to open a small bakery the younger male hadn’t thought twice about saying yes.

Most of their friends thought that it was a miracle that they hadn’t killed each other yet, but no one was counting that possibility out yet.

“Bastard!” Hinata yelled again, smacking at Kageyama’s hand, “let go!”

He opened his eyes to glare at his partner but stopped at the sight in front of him. Kageyama’s face was twisted with rage but Hinata couldn’t find it in himself to be afraid of the menacing glare directed at him because while Kageyama’s face was truly terrifying, it was also covered in flour.

Hinata couldn’t stop the laughter that burst from his lips. It was the ugly, bone-shaking, snort-like-a-pig kind of laughter but he couldn’t stop it, Kageyama just looked too funny. The thick powder covered his face like a mask and streaked his hair with white.

“You look like a skunk!” Hinata snorted out before doubling over with the force of his laughter.

The sound that left Kageyama’s throat was almost a roar and before Hinata could react he heard the sound of an egg cracking. His laughter turned to shrieks as cool egg yolk oozed through his hair and down his forehead.

“Asshole!” he screeched, straightening up.

It was Kageyama’s turn to laugh as Hinata frantically tried to wipe the egg off of his face. Giving it up as a lost cause, Hinata reached behind him and grabbed the first thing his hand came into contact with and threw it at the other male.

Vegetable oil sloshed from the measuring cup and coated the front of Kageyama’s shirt. Hinata let out an ‘eep’ as Kageyama froze.

“I’m going to kill you,” Kageyama snarled and Hinata felt his eyes widen as he searched wildly for an escape route.

He was tackled to the floor before he could run. Kageyama straddled his waist and reached up with a smirk on his face. Struggling wouldn’t help but Hinata tried it anyways, desperately bucking in an attempt to dislodge the larger man.

He gasped when milk and sugar was dumped on his face and he wiggled as the cold milk crept through his hair.

While Kageyama basked in his perceived victory Hinata’s hand crept slowly across the floor and scooped a handful of flour from the destroyed bag. He waited for the right moment and when it came—with Kageyama’s head thrown back and his eyes closed with the force of his laughter—Hinata threw it at him and rolled, managing to topple the bigger man. He didn’t bother trying to push himself up but instead Hinata decided to crawl out of Kageyama’s long reach before attempting to run.

Those large, claw like hands wrapped around his ankles and yanked him back before he could get too far.

“Let go, bastard!” Hinata yelled, trying to sound serious. It was getting hard to, though, as the awareness of what they were doing set in. They were having a food fight in the kitchen like two five year olds.

He couldn’t contain the sweeping laughter that rushed out of him at the realization. He collapsed onto the floor, too busy shaking with laughter to hold himself up, and let Kageyama drag him back without a fuss.

Kageyama looked at him for a moment and Hinata watched as his lips twitched and trembled as the darker haired man tried not to smile but lost the fight. Together they lay side by side on the food covered floor and laughed at the mess they’d made.

As his laughter finally died down Hinata rolled his head to look at Kageyama; his stomach fluttered at the sight, even covered in flour and oil the man was still so handsome it made Hinata’s head spin. Hinata had leaned on Kageyama since the day they decided to become partners in volleyball and he didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon, they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to move on from what they had.

They were balanced on the edge of a blade and they could either tip into something better or they could retreat back into the familiar territory of friendship.

Kageyama, as if he could feel Hinata’s eyes on him, slowly quieted his laughter and turned to return Hinata’s stare.

“Hey dumbass,” he whispered quietly, “What are you looking at?”

“I’m looking at you, bastard,” Hinata whispered back just as quietly.

“Idiot.”

Hinata didn’t know if it was just his imagination or if they were actually leaning into each other but he kind of hoped that it was the latter option.

“Asshole.”

His eyes were fluttering shut. They were definitely leaning into each other and he could feel Kageyama’s body heat.

The kiss was simultaneously the best and worst thing Hinata had ever experienced. It was sweet and soft and everything he could have hoped for but it also felt dry and grainy because of the flour and sugar that coated Kageyama’s lips and tasted like sugar, vegetable oil, and milk.

In the end the fact that he was kissing Kageyama outweighed everything else and Hinata let his lips part when Kageyama’s tongue brushed against them.

They only parted when they could no longer breathe and Hinata couldn’t help but stare at the other as he tried to catch his breath.

“That was…” he trailed off, searching for the right word to describe how he felt.

“Gwaahh?” Kageyama filled in, voice tinged with dry amusement.

“Yeah,” Hinata breathed heavily, “It was gwaahh.”

“Good,” Kageyama whispered, slipping a hand up behind Hinata’s head to pull him closer again.

“One more,” Hinata hushed against the other’s lips. He would always demand one more from Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!   
> As always you can find me at my tumblr NoSwordsForLittleDragons.tumblr.com


End file.
